A computing device can have various types of memory devices. Examples of the memory devices can include registers and caches within a central processing unit of the computing device. The registers and caches can have relatively low latency due to the position of the registers and caches within the central processing unit. But the registers and caches can have a relatively small amount of storage space. And registers and caches can be volatile (i.e., the registers and caches can lose their data when powered off).
Another example of a type of memory device includes random access memory (RAM) that is physically positioned outside of, but close to, the central processing unit. RAM can have a larger amount of storage space than registers and caches, but RAM can also have higher latency than the registers and caches due to the distance between the RAM and the central processing unit. RAM can also be volatile.
Another example of a type of memory device includes a hard drive that is physically positioned farther from the central processing unit than the RAM. The hard drive can have a larger amount of storage space than RAM, but the hard drive can also have higher latency than the RAM due to the distance between the hard drive and the CPU. The hard drive may be particularly useful for storing large amounts of data for long periods of time, because the hard drive can be non-volatile (i.e., the hard drive can retain data even when powered off), unlike the registers, caches, and RAM.